The Origin of the Chase Family
by salomon12
Summary: The Chase cousins know almost anything about their family. They want to know more about their ancestors even if that means getting out some dark family secrets. Follow Magnus and Annabeth as they encounter a series of quests, looking for the origin of their blood. Percy Jackson World does not belong to me, it belongs to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, I hope you like the story. I think it is something a little bit different, but I really saw the chases story as something interesting.

Percy Jackson's universe belongs to Rick Riordan.

"This is not my day"

Annabeth had said those words thousands of times in her life. Usually, they were followed by deadly battles, letters floating on the page or the end of the world. But that day, she had encounter a far more deadly situation than all of that.

Traffic on the highway.

And that wasn't the worst part.

She was the trapped in a car with an awful singer.

A magic sword named Jack.

"Will he ever shut up?" Annabeth asked, hitting the wheel with her forehead. The magical weapon ignored her, and continued singing Because of you by Kelly Clarkson. She was seriously thinking about locking the sword at the back of the truck.

"Sorry Annabeth" said Magnus chase, Annabeth's cousin. "Sometimes is very hard to convince him to go pendant mode again".

Annabeth moved her head from the wheel and turned to look at his cousin. He looked tired and and stressed out. He had bags under his eyes, his hair looked dull and greasy and his eyes watched everything with a certain hint of sadness.

She had been worried since yesterday, when he called her asking to meet her for an urgent matter. She tried to figure out what was wrong, but he just said that it was better to show her. So she kept herself from asking more questions and planned her trip from New York to Boston. At first she decided to go by train, but his boyfriend Percy and his stepfather had insisted her to borrow their car. Percy was worried about all the monster attacks that were happening more recently, so he wanted her something to crash with. She tried to refuse the offer but accepted it at the end.

She was kind of regretting it at the moment, but for some reason she could sensed Magnus relaxing when he discovered they were traveling by car. His attitude was getting her nervous. She tried to smile reassuringly.

"It's okay. The radio is not working anyway, so it's good to have a distraction along the way" she said, flipping through the radio stations again. Magnus smiled at her gratefully and looked out through the front window.

"The line is moving" he said.

Annabeth followed his gaze, before starting to rode at a moderate speed through the highway. Jack changed his pop mood to a rock one and started singing Red Flag from Billy Talent.

"So, where are we going again?"

"To a forest...three hours away"

"Yeah, that's the only thing you told when you hopped in the car...but where exactly?"

Magnus kept avoiding her eyes and he didn't respond at the last question. At first, Annabeth thought he didn't want to tell her because he was afraid of what she might have said, but after looking more closely to his expression, it finally dawned on her.

"You don't even know, do you?"

Jack's karaoke time ended abruptly and an awkward silence filled the small Prius. Even while she was driving, she could sense Magnus tense under her question. It wasn't normal about him to just ask her to do something he didn't even know nor his expression of tiredness of his face. Annabeth was starting to feel the usual hallow on her chest, telling her something very bad was behind all of this.

"Magnus..." Annabeth started trying to wear her soothing voice. It always worked with her brothers, and Percy. "It is normal to be afraid and to ask help from someone. I'm your family, whatever it is bothering you, I will do anything to help you, no matter how grave it is".

He stayed quiet.

"Ah, señor,didn't you tell Sam that we were going to attend family matters?"

Magnus turned on his seat to look at Jack as deadly as possible. Annabeth looked at the sword through the rear view mirror and arched her eyebrow at him. In just a 1/10 of a second, Jack was back in pendant mode.

Magnus sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I had a dream days ago..." Annabeth rolled her eyes. The gods were never original with their messages. Why couldn't it be a motive invitation my mail or an electronic card saying 'You have been chosen to be the hero number one million to die in a horrible and totally predicted way!'

"There was a cabin in the woods, and inside I could see a black fog coming out of a chest. When I woke up, I knew where this place was at and that I...that we had to go there..." Magnus stopped and look doubtful.

"Okay...but why?" Annabeth knew that sometimes asking that question was useless. She herself hadn't had much of an idea when she went on her multiple quests. But being the daughter of wisdom, she couldn't stop herself from asking for more information.

Magnus thought for a moment before replying.

"The chest had our family name on it"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Thank you all for giving an an opportunity to this story. After this chapter I will be posting every week and they'll be longer.

Percy Jackson's universe does not belong to me. It belongs to Rick Riordan.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The rest of the trip by car was made in complete silence. Magnus hadn't had said anything else concerning his dream and Annabeth was afraid to ask. She knew their family used to be from Norse's royalty or something like that, and not knowing more about it scared her a little.

They only stopped once for gas and snacks. Magnus felt like a bad cousin when Annabeth paid for all, but she insisted that it wasn't a problem. He wanted to help her with something, but he didn't have any money nor a license, so he just helped filling the car with gas and keeping Jack on pendant mode.

After three hours of driving south west of Boston, Annabeth knew they were close, because of the lack of civilization around them. Magnus asked her to take an open road that lead them to, you guess, a huge and desolated forest. Fifteen minutes passed before Magnus asked her to pull over.

"How do you know is here?" She asked. Her cousin just shrugged and got off the car. The daughter of wisdom sighed and killed the engine. She turned to the back seats, got her backpack from the floor and followed her relative out of the mobile.

"How did this happen?" Asked Magnus, pointing at hole with the shape of a horseshoe on the front hood.

Annabeth closed the door and looked at it.

"Blackjack, I guess"

Magnus looked shocked.

"Remember me, never to play Blackjack with the guy who did it"

Annabeth laughed.

"Nobody played cards. That's just the name of Percy's friend. A Pegasus"

"Oh"

The blond smiled at his cousin's face. He looked relief that a winged horse had done that and no a ludopath.

"So..." she said while locking the car. "Where are we going now?"

Magnus frowned and looked around.

"South...I guess"

His cousin looked the direction he was referring to. It was a windy and grey day, which was a little weird for being summer, but Annabeth knew the gods always wanted to make things more complicated. There was no road either, so they had to enter the densely forest by foot.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Magnus smiled painfully and both started walking through the forest.

They hadn't been walking for twenty minutes when the fog started to fill the place. The forest looked dull and dead, which was a worrying fact being summer time. There were huge puddles on the ground making the floor wet and Annabeth's snickers were filled with water and mud as the lowest part of her jeans. Magnus wasn't better than her.

They both stopped when the fog came in and Magnus looked at the sky.

"It's getting dark" he said.

The daughter of Athena looked at her watch and frowned. It was only four thirty in the afternoon. She sighed and looked for two flashlights on her backpack, tossing one to the son of Frey. He looked at her amazed.

"How did you know this was going to happen?"

"I didn't. I'm just always prepared for this kind of stuff"

"Right... I should take that advice as well" he said, showing her his empty pockets. Annabeth smiled at him, grateful for his compliment.

She hang her backpack on her shoulders and both turned on their flashlights before starting to walk again, now under a dark grey sky.

This time they marched through the forest for a long time. They were both alert to their surroundings for any possible threat, each of them with a hand on their weapons. Annabeth was worrying about no seeing a living thing for a while, when her cousin stopped abruptly. The young woman stopped too and looked around with her flashlight, but she only saw dead nature and fog.

She neared his cousin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked trying to look directly on his eyes. Magnus swallowed loudly and Annabeth noticed he was sweating. He opened his mouth but no words came out of him. The Greek demigod knew there was no point on pressuring him, so she looked for water on her backpack to try helping him. When she looked at him again, Magnus was no longer there.

A woman with a black veil and a black dress was looking at her from her cousin's previous spot. Her face was deadly white and her eyes were pitch black. Annabeth shivered and her whole body froze. The woman in black raised her hand and pointed at her, mouthing five words.

"I will never forgive you"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here´s the other chapter. I hope you enjoy it and i´m so sorry for the delay.**

Annabeth woke up with a jolt. She was covered in sweat and her heart was beating rapidly inside her chest. Nightmares weren´t rare in the demigod´s world, but lately she was having the same one, over and over again. She looked at the clock beside her bed and noticed it was already noon. She had overslept. Also, a common thing lately.

There was a knock on the door and her father´s voice came from the other side of it.

"Annabeth…are you okay?"

"Yeah...just woke up"

"Really?" She could feel her dad´s brain working on what to say next. He was really trying to have a more acting role on her life, and while she appreciated the effort, she decided to give him a break.

"It´s okay dad. I was just pretty tired last night from working on my new project". Silence. He probably didn't believe her. How could he? After all, Annabeth never ran out of batteries when doing something related to architecture.

Nevertheless, Frederick decided to let it go.

"Right. Um, just remember Magnus is coming today to meet your brothers and… you know, have a family dinner"

She couldn't help smiling. "Yes dad, I do remember. I'll be out in a minute."

"Well then, see you downstairs". Annabeth followed her father steps down the corridor, before getting up and heading to her bathroom for a shower.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked horrible, with bags under her eyes and a dull expression on her face. But it was something on her arm that caught her attention. A group of tiny bruises were scattered in a weird line between her elbow and her wrist. She tried to have a closer look at it, but every time she tried to focus on the strange marks, a weird headache exploded into her head. So she decided to let it go for a while and hopped into the shower to finally clean herself and relax for a while.

"Magnus, can you pass me the salad please"

"Sure thing Helen, here it is"

The family dinner was actually going better than Annabeth actually imagined. Bobby and Mathew were enjoying the marvelous stories of Magnus' adventures and she could tell her cousin was delighted for the attention. Her dad was having fun too, although she noticed the few worried glances he gave her when he thought she wasn´t aware of it.

"So Magnus…" started Bobby when everyone was eating dessert. "Can you help us die and become super awesome and immortal like you?"

Helen and Frederick almost had a stroke. Magnus choke on his water and Mathew was just too focus on his pie to notice.

"Oh, no. You wouldn't like living like Magnus, Bobby" Annabeth said quickly.

"Why not?" He did the cute thing of wrinkling his nose.

"Because there are no Lego bricks in Valhalla. Besides they make you play sports with other kids, even if you don't like them"

"What? Why would they do that?" He asked looking at Magnus. "That´s insane!"

Magnus shrugged. "That's how we like it. Just sweat and tears…" He left out the part of blood and death.

"Well, you are no fun then" He said looking grumpily at his plate. Her dad thanked her with a look and she smiled in return. Everything was going really great and she actually allowed herself to relax and forget those weird dreams. But not for long.

"How´s Percy?" Magnus asked.

"He´s doing great! He´s actually in New York helping her mom with his little sister" Annabeth answered. She kind of felt guilty because she hadn't talked to her boyfriend about the nightmares. Every time she was about to, the feeling of maybe dragging him into another mess of situation would hold her back. Besides, she was scared because she had no idea what their meaning was.

"Man, I bet he´s excited to be a big brother. It would be nice to talk to him again"

The daughter of Athena saw an opportunity.

"Then why don't you come with me to New Rome tomorrow? I can show you around the city and Percy will arrive two days later and you guys can catch up".

"That´ll be great. I mean, I can…."

Annabeth didn't hear the rest of the sentence. Actually every sound in the room was shut down completely from her brain. And she could only focus on the dark figure standing behind her cousin. A woman with a dress torn apart, in her bones and her dull eyes looking directly at the demigoddess. The same lady from all of her recent nightmares was standing in her family´s dining room, holding a knife in her hand. Was she dreaming again? Annabeth couldn't move nor breathe. She was paralyzed when the woman raised her weapon in the air and said: "The witch´s blood must be punished".

And then, she stabbed Magnus in his heart.

.

.

.

.

Annabeth jumped from her seat and all her senses came back to her. The table shook from her sudden movement and the dishes trembled in their position. She blinked and there was Magnus, completely fine, looking at her with concern.

"Is everything okay, Annabeth?" Helen asked her looking between her step-daughter and her bothers, searching for any sign of danger. Her dad stood up from his seat, in alert.

"Everything´s fine" she said nervously. "I´m just pretty stressed out because of the project for the Amphitheatre in New Rome. I just need to relax. Now if you excuse me, I need to use the bathroom.

Before anyone could argue, Annabeth ran up the stairs to her bathroom to have some privacy. That vision messed her up pretty good. She was shaking badly and the bruises on her arm were throbbing painfully. She splashed her face with a bit of water, trying to understand what had just happened. As a demigoddess she had seen a lot of crazy stuff, but she always considered herself in a good mental state. But now she was hallucinating…no, she couldn't afford that. Now that things were looking up to her and everyone she cared about, losing her mind was the last thing she wanted.

Minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom and was greeted with the sight of her dad looking at the blueprints of the new Amphitheater. She sighed.

"Dad I promise I´ll take a break from this…"

"Did you draw this?"

"What?" Annabeth didn´t understand what her dad was talking about. She actually believed she did a great job on the structure. But when her dad showed her the blueprints, she realized it wasn't the building he was talking about.

A pattern of symbols was drawn all over the paper, ruining Annabeth´s work. The symbol was a serpent eating its own tail and it wasn't alien to her eyes. The Ouroboros.

"I…no. I don't remember drawing it"

But her dad seemed to be submerged in his own thoughts. He wasn't even looking at her.

"Dad?"

Frederick went out of the trance he put himself into and smiled warmly at her. He moved closer and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to rest, Annabeth. I´ll go outside for a while but I´ll be here to say goodbye tomorrow. Okay?" He was acting pretty, but he was right. She was too tired to ask anything.

"Sure"

Her dad squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, and then headed out of her room. Then Magnus, appeared on her doorway with a determined look on his face.

"I'm coming to New Rome with you" he said. "We need to talk".


End file.
